Le Cœur Invisible
by Bearer of Christ
Summary: "May the gods forgive what I must do in future times.  May the gods forgive"  Would the story turn out the same if the roles were reversed?  AU  Rated for possible future content
1. Prologue

**This is my first attempt at a Beauty and the Beast fanfic. Please review.**

**Note: I do not own the story of Beauty and the Beast, but the characters are all mine.**

Once upon a time, in a land now forgotten, there reign a selfless King and his beautiful Queen. Their lives were filled with great riches and wondrous feasts. One would think that they would be pleased with their life, but something was missing. There was a hole in their hearts that dances and gold would not fill. Then, one day, the Queen's belly swelled and they learned that she was with child. The whole kingdom erupted in joyous shouts and there was celebrating throughout the land.

As each month passed the Queen grew more and more, until the day had come. The King paced back and forth as he waited for his child to come into the world. And, just as he was giving up hope, he heard the sharp cry of his child, his daughter. Filled with excitement, the King threw a grand masquerade, and everyone in the kingdom was invited. As the guests poured in the King and Queen noticed that Astin, the great enchanter, was not present. They began to worry for him, for he was to give the child her name. But as the festivities drew on, the came to forget about anything but their precious girl.

Little did they know, that Astin was boarded up in his chambers, gazing into his sphère avenir. He was not pleased with what he saw.

Later that evening, as the party was slowing down, Astin finally made his appearance. Overjoyed that he had arrived, the King rose to greet him. The enchanter shook his head as the King stood, and Astin approached the child, laying in the bassinet. "Woe to you child, for I have seen what is to come." Astin placed his hands on the child's head an began to chant.

"Que les dieux pardonner  
Qu'est-ce que je dois faire  
Dans les temps à venir  
Que les dieux pardonner"

"Astin," the King shouted, "what is the meaning of this?"

"In time you will understand, old friend." He turned toward the waiting crowd of people. "I name this child Guiliaine, for she is to be a prisoner within in herself. May all blessings rain down upon her." He then faced the terrified King and Queen. "And may the gods have mercy on her soul."

**Again, please review  
**


	2. A Change In the Wind

**I want to thank my one reviewer. You really made my day. Here's chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, all the characters are my own.  
**

"You must understand, my father has not yet returned from the market. I know nothing of his debts, and, therefore, cannot answer you query. Please leave, and return at a later time!" Virulent then proceed to slam the door in the tax collector's face.

William, who was lounging on the couch, flashed his eyes from the book in front of him to his sister. "Really Virulent, must you be so ghastly?"

"Well if papa would just pay that man maybe I wouldn't be." She plopped herself on the the seat beside her brother. "I thought his business was going so well. When did everything go south?"

"When you decided that you must have everything you little heart ever desired," William added plainly.

"Well, what is the point of having money when you cannot spend it on anything?"

"The point," her father stated, as he stepped through the doorway, "is to have money to pay the King when he asks for it."

"Papa! You are home!" Virulent stood from the seat and rushed to him. "What have you brought from the market?" she asked as she reached for the basket.

"I'm afraid nothing more than some bread and fruit. The venders have raised the prices again! It cost me two sou for one loaf of bread!" He handed her the basket and leaned against the door frame. "I don't know how much longer we can make due."

Virulent, who was on her way to the kitchen, stopped in her tracks. "Papa, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," he said with hesitancy, "maybe we should move to the country."

She dropped the basket she was holding. "Father, no! We can't move away from the city."

"Virulent, there's nothing I can do about it. We can no longer afford to stay here, and the taxes in the country are not as high. The only way we can even thing about staying is if you took a job at tailor's."

She was appalled. "Absolutely not! I don't have the time for work."

"You will be wanting some work once we move sister." William laughed, finally taking his nose from his reading. "And you'll have to take it too. There won't be anyone to pick up after us anymore."

"What are you talking about William?"

"Darling", their father interrupted, "we are going to have to let Marie go."

"Why?" she questioned, "What did she do?" William could help but chuckle. "What now?"

"Virulent," her brother replied, "She did nothing. We are going to have to clean for ourselves. We will no longer have her services. _We_ have to do the work."

Virulent was froze for a brief moment, picked up the basket, and walked out of the room. "Well," the older man said after she had left, "that, surprisingly, went better then I expected."

"I'm shocked that she didn't throw something." William stood from the couch. "Don't worry father, she'll get over it. If not, she'll marry some rich patron and be out of our hair."

So, later that evening, they began to pack their things. Each was given one trunk to pack, and anything left behind would be auctioned off to pay off the debts. William tried to comfort his hysterical sister as much as he could. He looked back at their manor one last time. He knew that they would not be returning, but he couldn't help but feeling that all the times in that had spent there would not amount to the adventures they would have out in the country.

**Review please.**


	3. And Their Off

**I want to thank my two reviewers. It only makes me type faster. Please enjoy the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, but the characters are my own.  
**

The seasons came and the seasons went, and that feeling that welled inside of William had withered away. Once his sister's "Woe is me" attitude had died down, their lives had switched to the mundane. Everyday William would wake up as the sun rose, he would head out to Mr. Buxton's farm, work until evening came, return home, eat supper, fall asleep reading his book, and start the whole process over the next day. When a year had finally come and gone, William still worked at the farm, Virulent still walked to town to shop with money she didn't have, and their father still slaved over his woodwork, hopping that someone would buy his tables or chairs. Autumn was just beginning to fall, and Virulent had a very important announcement to make.

"Father, I have something to tell you," she said with excitement.

Her father was a little hesitant to ask, "Yes, dear, what is it?"

"I have learned that there is a fair in the city and I," she said with confidence, "have reserved you a plot to sell you woodwork."

"With what money?" her brother shouted. "Virulent! Have you not fully understood that we do not have the money for such frivolity!"

"It's not my money, William", she stated, matter-of-factually. "It's Ms. Neff's money. You know she fancies you father."

"How did she come to do this?" the older man asked.

"I told her about it of course" she said proudly.

"Well, Virulent, that was very.." William had to choose his next word carefully, "generous of you."

"Of course, brother, what kind of lady do you think I am?" Virulent huffed. "Besides, father going to the fair will increase business for us."

Ah, now I see your motivation!"

Just as his sister was going to retort, their father interjected. "I want to thank you darling. This is a blessing! I must prepare. The fair is only a few weeks away. William, my som, I will need your help. You are going to have to tell Mr. Buxton that you will be gone for an unknown time. I know what you are thinking," he rushed, seeing William prepare to speak, "but this is good for us. Please William."

The young man sighed. "Alright, father. I will do this for you." They embraced and their father hurried out to pack.

"I'm sorry that you have to leave your job William" Virulent said with sincerity.

"It's alright sister. I'm sure that it will all work out."

That whole week William and his father bought their supplies. William left work, they packed their things, they hitched their horse, Marie, kissed Virulent, and they were off. It was a four day journey to the city, and so, by the sixth day, they knew that they were hopelessly lost.

**Please review**


	4. Something to Find

**I'm sorry for the long delay. This past week has been very stressful. To make up for it I have written a slightly longer chapter. Enjoy.**

"Father, please, let the poor horse rest. We've been wandering for hours!" William called from the trailer.

"Alright, alright! Fine" his father grunted. "I'm getting hungry anyway. What have you prepared us for lunch?"

"Just cold beef on bread." He heard his father sigh. "I'm sorry, but it's the only thing we have left. It's been days since we've seen a town!"

"What I wouldn't give for some hot soup" the older man whined as he sat next to his son. "Do you think your sister is worried for us?"

"I think" he said between bites, "that she is to excited about her riches to worry for us." They both laughed, the sat in silence. William couldn't help but wonder where they were and where the next town could be. They were running very low on food and water, and he couldn't help but notice that they were beginning to stink. "Father," he announced while jumping up, "I'm going to look around for a bit, see if I can't find a hint of a town, or even a house." He could see the look on his father's face. "Don't worry, I won't be long. If we don't find something soon we're going to run out of supplies."

"Alright, but please be careful. I don't want to lose my only son. I couldn't bear your sister without you." the older man chuckled.

With that he was off, and, as he walked, he was thinking about where they has been, and the direction they were going. _'Alright, we left Alais three days ago. Since we are heading south we should have reached Sommiereso...two days ago. Where did we go wrong?' _After about ten minutes of wondering William was becoming wary. So much so, that he began to shout to the sky. "Send me a sign! We've been traveling for days! Please!" He looked around for his sign. The wind blowing or a lightning strike. Something? Nothing. William sighed, did an about face, and froze. "What in the world?"

About a mile away, William's father was whittling a piece of wood into a small girl. He had just got the basic shape when his son came bursting through the bushes. "Father, father! You must come see this!" he shouted as he pulled on the older man's arm.

"Now wait just one minute, boy. What has got you up in a fuss?"

"You will see, just come along!" He pulled the man through the woods into the exact spot that he was in ten minutes prior. But there was nothing.

"Well, what is it? What am I missing?" his father asked, highly confused.

"I don't understand. It was right here! Where did it go?"

"Where did what go?"

"The castle!" the boy shouted, pointing in a westerly direction.

"I see nothing! Come, let's take you back to the wagon. You need to lay down." His father took him by the arm and started to lead him back to the horse.

"Maybe I am getting sick." He turned to look one last time. "Father, turn around!"

The old man shook his head, but complied. "What the gods?"

"I told you father! I told you it was there! There must be magic about this place! Come, lets go see if anyone is there!"

"Now wait just a moment! We don't know who resides there. It could be anyone! I don't know if just walking up is a good idea. If we do they may kill us."

"If we don't we'll starve. We have no choice."

So, they began their short journey to the front gate. William was hesitant, but pushed anyway, and it flung open. The two walked up the pathway and stood at the main door. William urged his father to knock, but he refused. "I will have no part in our death." So, the young man knocked, and the door swung open.

**Please review.  
**


	5. Choose Your Words Carefully

**In honor of my story getting over 400 views, I have uploaded this chapter earlier then I expected. And I want to thank my third reviewer. These reviews encourage me to write more often. Thank you again.**

And she watched them. Just watched. Never speaking, never moving. Just watching. She watched as they explored her home. She watched as they stared gawked at a feast that was prepared by, seemingly, no one. She watched as they ate and laughed. She watched as they left for bed. She watched. And watched. And watched.

The following morning William woke from the most fulfilling sleep he had experienced in a long while. He pulled himself from the goose down covers and found he was completely nude. Shocked, and slightly embarrassed, he ripped the comforter from the bed and wrapped it around himself. Only after doing so, he spotted his clothing sitting on a chair washed, pressed, and folded. He popped his head into the adjoining washroom. The bath was already drawn, and, when he placed his finger in the water, he audibly gasped when he felt that it was the perfect temperature. _'How could this be so? How could I have not heard the draw the water? How did I not notice them strip me of my clothing?'_

Sparing no extra time, he slipped into the water, and began scrubbing away the dirt and grim. After a full hour, he withdrew from the tub. He grabbed his clothes and headed back to the dinning room he and his father had found the night before. What he heard was not what he was expecting.

"After all I had given you! Food! Clothing! You still try and take more!" a sharp female voice shouted.

"I—I-I'm sorry! Had could I have known? It was sitting right here on the table! I will put it back where I had found it!"

_'Father?'_ he questioned himself. He had never heard his father speak this way. There was so much fear in him, he could hear it in his voice. He pressed himself closer to the door. Hoping to hear more clearly.

"It matters not! You will pay for your deed! Ten-thousand years of servitude! Trapped here, like me!"

"I beg your pardon madame! It was for my daughter! I could not bear return to her without some token!"

"That is enough! Find your son and wish him farewell. For, after that you will see him no longer."

That was the final straw! William charged into the room. "Now wait just one moment! Who are you to condemn my father for thinking of his only daughter? If you do not wish for your possessions to be taken, then maybe you shouldn't leave them lying about!" He searched the room for the women, but saw no one. "Show yourself! Or are you too much of a coward? I will not hit a women, I give you my word!"

"I do not fear you hand! On the contrary, you should be the one fearing me." The voice came from everywhere, everything. Try as he might, he could not find its source.

"Then let us make a trade! My life for my father's! He is old and frail and of no use to you!"

"Son, no!" His father grabbed at his sleeve. "This is my doing, I will pay the consequences!"

"I will not have you die here because of some brat's temper! Do we have a deal?"

Silence

"Madame?"

A pause and then, "Agreed!"

The winds blew and encircled the two men. Before he knew what had happened William found himself alone in the large room. "Father? Father!" He searched franticly for the older man, but he was no where to be found. "What have you done with him?"

"Worry not. He is home with you sister."

"Show yourself! If I am to be trapped here with a monster like you I would like to know what she looks like."

A sinister cackle rang around him. "A monster you say? You have no idea how right you are. Try not to scream." And then, Guiliaine slithered into the light.

**You know what to do.**


	6. Not All Things Are As They Seem

William's awoke with a start, sweat dripping down his face. He searched the room for the face, but saw nothing but darkness. He checked his vitals, _'Heartbeat, fingers, toes, ne-'_ "Ouch!" he hissed as he grazed his fingers over his neck. He rose from the bed and started toward the window. William flung the curtains open and was frozen by the view. Hills, hills as far as the eye could see. And the castle grounds were covered in flowers. Off to one side was a small lake, and the other held what looked like a vineyard. To the north he saw a violent storm brewing. _'How cliché'_ he thought to himself.

Turning for the window, William strode into the washroom. He gazed into the mirrr and jumped at what he saw. Bruises shaped like claws were wrapped around his neck, and a cut slashed across his cheek. "What has happened to me?" He tried franticly to remember his dream, if it was a dream at all.

_ As she came into the light he gasped. Her face has a smirk on it, as if she were taunting him with her appearance. Long, flowing, black hair that reached her slender waist, yellow eyes that stared into your soul. Between them lay a garnet encrusted on a circlet. Her facial features seemed to be chiseled by a grand artist onto her pale skin. Everything was perfection, until you looked downward. A serpent's tail replaced what would be her legs. Blue and green scales raced from its tip up her torso. Finger's like claws rested against her hips. "You see now the one you call monster is, truly, what you say."_

_ "What are you?" the young man cried out, backing away from the woman._

_ "Do I frighten you? I told you I was one to be feared. Now leave my presence. I have to make a list of your duties." She turned her back to him and began to slide away._

_ "At least let me know your name creature!"_

_ She paused for a moment, turned her head in his direction, called, "Guiliaine.", and continued on her way._

_ William's eyes darted around the room and fell on the silverware on the table. He lunged for in and grabbed a carving knife. "You will release me serpent, or you will not live another day!"_

_ "Are you sure of that?" she cackled. Like lighting she was next to him. She snatched that knife from him and her hooks held his neck captive. "You think I do not know what you are thinking? Slay the beast and the kingdom shall be free. Well, sir, many hundreds have tried before you, and many thousands shall fail as you have." As she spoke her grip grew tighter. "I have seen how men can be, and you are no different! You will be my captive and no one, **no one**, can save you. You shall live here, you shall work here, and you shall die here. Just like all the men before."_

_ And William lost consciousness._

He slammed his fist against the mirror. _'How dare she do this to me!'_ He raced back to the window and searched for the latch, only to find none there. The boy picked up the nearest chair and threw it against the glass. Cracks shaped like spider webs danced across the surface, but, as quickly as they were there, they vanished. He swung again, shattering the wood, and the same event occurred. He swung and swung, but nothing more happened. "What magic is this?" he shouted, chucking the debris across the room, and sunk to the floor.

A moan echoed in the room as William went over the events once again in his mind. A sudden revelation came to him, "Father." _Where did he go? Is he alright? Where did she send him? That snake. She will pay for all that she has done. _He stood and barged toward the door and kicked it firmly. He was slightly surprised to find that it was unlocked, and even more so to find work clothes and an array of horse brushes and a bucket laying outside his room. "I guess I am to assume that these are for me?" he shouted to the dark and empty corridor. Of course, no answer was given, for there was no one there. He debated kicking over the tools and storming away, but thought better of it feeling then pain again in his neck. 

William begrudgingly picked up the items and attempted to close the door. Unfortunately, he was unable to due to the force he exerted on the unlocked door. He stormed into the washroom, changed his clothing, and exited the room. He observed that one side of the hallway was lite and the other dark. He followed the lite path, assuming that that was the way that _she_ wanted him to go. He found himself exiting the manor and walking toward the stables. "I thought as much," he pondered allowed. He mentally prepared himself to a day with the horses.


	7. In the Blink of an Eye

**I ****appologize ****for the crazy long wait for an update on this story. I lost my interest, and it seemed like my readers had too. But, when I added that extra paragraph at the end of my previous chapter I saw that it had 77 hits. That made me want to create another chapter for you reading pleasure. So, here it is!**

* * *

William wiped the sweat from him brow and he drudged back into the palace. He had spent the entire day cleaning the horses and their pens, feeding, and exercising them. It seemed like it had been weeks, maybe even months since those poor beasts had any kind of human interaction. _I wonder who took care of them before me? I don't see any stable hands, or maids, or servants of any kind. Who does the work around here? I hope her highness isn't expecting me to do everything._

He wondered about his new home, try to find someone. Anyone. But there wasn't a single soul. _What a lonely life this must be. Well, _he thought with a snort _the beast deserves it._ He continued to wonder until he found his way back to the main dining hall. He sauntered to the table, and before him lay a small supper of squab and potage. He quickly scarfed the food down, barely taking the time to sit, and swabbed up the excess gravy with a couple of rolls. After the meal he stood and walked back to his room, hoping to find some sort of entertainment there.

Guiliaine watched him. It was something she was good at. Watching. Waiting. She had mastered this skill after these many hundred years. She watched as he left the room, and she watched as the food faded from the plated. He smirked as the plates stood on their ends and rolled toward the kitchen. Sometimes the castle did funny things that even she didn't expect. She had seen the brooms sweep the floor, the candelabras light themselves, and she had even seen the rugs shake themselves out.

Even though the castle seemed alive, she had no companion. The china was just that, plates and cups and cutlery. Not ears to listen, no voice to hear. It truly was a lonely life. She was used to it though. I did pain her, though, to see the interaction that William had with his father. There was a hint of something inside of her that made her with that she hadn't have sent the old man away.

She shook the thought away, knowing that thoughts like these would only give her grief. Guiliaine made her way to _his_ room. She stood outside his newly repaired door and hesitated there. She wrestled with herself, debating as to whether or not she should knock and apologize for her horrid behavior. She usually didn't act as she looked, a monster. She had just become so tired of people coming into her home and taking advantage of her hospitality. Those threats that she had made were all hollow. Her damn temper, it would be her end.

Guiliaine turned her ear closer to the door and heard something that she did not expect.

"And Lord, please keep my father safe, where ever he may be. Who knows what that serpent has done with him. Father, why have created such an abomination to scour the earth and torture the innocent? And why, Lord, have you chosen me to endure this trial? What have I done to deserve this sorrow? Bless my soul, Lord, and keep that demon from turning me to unholiness. Amen"

Tears burned in her eyes as the rage boiled up inside of her. Forgotten were her feelings of remorse and guilt, now replaced by a red hot anger that would not be quelled. Guiliaine burst into his chamber and raced toward the kneeling man. She grabbed him by his collar and turned his face to hers. She raised the two of them high from the ground, using her tail as leverage. "So, a serpent am I? A demon am I? Have I not clothed you? Fed you? Given you work to fill your time? You will see, sir, that my generousness can only flow so far. Pray once again to your Lord, though it won't do you much good here. The gods have forgotten this place! And they have forgotten me." Her eyes dropped a little at her last confession. She quickly rallied her wits and met his blue orbs once more. "Well, have you nothing to say for yourself? Speak now and explain your cruel words."

William paused for a moment, taken aback by her sudden entrance. He found his tongue though, and laced it with poison. "I should not have to explain myself to you, madame. All my words have come from my very soul. I would not speck in such a way if I had not been detained here by Satan's mistress. Now, I demand that you set me down and release me at once!"

"Who are you to command me? I am the mistress of this place! You have no power here", she hissed. She threw him to the floor and slithered to the other side of the room.

William slowly picked himself up and faced his adversary. "Forgive me, your eminence," he bowed, mocking her. "I should learn better to hold my tongue. Some have said that my words can be as venomous as a snakes fang." Her reaction was quite the opposite of what he had expected. Her body hunched a little, and her yellow eyes lost their fire. _Surely this is a trick. My words could not have had such an effect on this heartless monster._

"You will resume you duties tomorrow at first light. For to night you will rest. You will need it." Guiliaine slowly moved to the exit and hesitated at the door for but a moment. Then, she was gone.

William stared at the empty space where she had been, more then slightly confused by the exchange that had come to pass. He slunked to the bed and sat upon the soft mattress. He placed his head into his hands and let go a frustrated sigh. Running his fingers through his blonde locks he continued to go over the events in his head. The change in her demeanor, the lack of passion in her voice. What had changed inside her. "What a curious place this is." He lay upon the sheets and spent the night in turmoil. Haunted by dreams of a hooded figure, and a damning curse upon a once beautiful country.


End file.
